bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
2nd Division (Snakes)
The Second Division (二番隊, Nibantai) is a division in the Gotei 10 that stood strong during the Shadow invasion and is currently one of the strongest divisions thanks to not only the survival of the majority of its senior officers, but the gain of one highly experienced former captain. The current captains are Tachibana Jun and Altajin Organization 2nd Division's organization follows the typical Gotei 10 organization, with two captains and lieutenants. Currently, three seats are open and waiting for an appointment to fill them. The 2nd Division combined with the Onmitsukidō is still one of the smaller divisions due to its specialty, despite having one of the lowest casualty counts. Every senior seated officer in the 2nd also heads a division in the Onmitsukidō, except for one of the Co-lieutenants and captains. Currently, Jun heads the Executive Militia, Altajin heads the Patrol Corps, the third seat heads the Detention Unit, the fourth heads the Advanced Reconnaissance Troops, and the fifth heads the Inner Court Troops. Special Duties The 2nd Division is the special forces unit of the Gotei 10, and takes care of any missions that require more finesse than average troops can handle. The 2nd also houses the Onmitsukidō as a sub-division that handles the most difficult and dangerous missions in the Gotei that can't be handled with simple power, including infiltration, extraction, surveillance, and assassination. The 2nd is also in charge of policing the Detention Unit and prisons as well as performing courier services from the 1st Division to the other divisions. Departments *'Normal Operations:' This department holds all new members of the 2nd, as well as those that choose not to go into a combat specialty. The Normal Ops Department handles normal Shinigami duties, such as routine deployments to purify Hollows and deployments to perform Konso, as well as admin work and non-combat roles such as cooking and janitorial work. Normal Ops Shinigami do not have any special uniform items. Cory Barton is the department head. *'Couriers:' The Couriers are responsible for running paperwork and news between divisions, as well as news to and from the battlefield. Couriers wear red kosode and gold helmets when performing their Courier duties. Abigail Reinhardt heads this department. Onmitsukidō Departments *'Executive Militia:' This department is the main combat force of the Onmitsukido, and carries out missions requiring force, precision, and stealth. The EM is the only force in the Gotei responsible for carrying out assassinations and captures of high-priority targets, such as ex-Shinigami. Members of this department are required to have at least five years of experience in the Onmitsukido, and can only join after passing a proficiency test. EM Shinigami wear olive obi and headscarves with their shihakusho, and a patch depicting a black trident on an olive background. Captain Altajin is the department head. *'Patrol Corps:' The Patrol Corps are the intelligence department of the Seireitei, and gather data on suspicious individuals and groups. They report only to the 2nd's captains and the captain-commanders. The Patrol Corps Shinigami wear no special uniform items to preserve their identities, though many get discrete tattoos of their department's patch emblem- a silver trident on a black background. This department has no actual head, as they act as if they are in the Normal Ops department, but instead report directly to the captains. *'Detention Unit:' Detention Unit Shinigami patrol the Nest of Maggots and the regular prison, and are responsible for the supervision and management of all prisoners. Detention Unit Shinigami work closely with the 7th Division, and are sometimes needed to capture criminals or those deemed too dangerous to be allowed to be free or be punished with exile. Detention Unit Shinigami wear tan obi and headscarves with their shihakusho, and a patch depicting a black trident on a tan background. Hayashihara Aiko and Tetsutenki Daisuke are the department heads. *'Reconnaissance Troops:' The Recon troops are a small department that is in charge of the observation and scouting of potential enemies and areas of combat to determine threats, resources, and strategic terrain features. Recon Shinigami are not meant to engage enemies while on recon missions, but are one of the most highly trained units in order to be able to deal with threats on their own and be self-sustainable. Captain Tachibana Jun is the department head. *'Inner Court Troops:' Are escorts and aids for high-priority individuals within the Gotei, such as nobles or advisors, or, in times of war, the ICT will even attatch to captains to act as bodyguards. ITC Shinigami can also be stationed to guard the Royal Grounds or the Central 46, though most find this the worst mission in the 2nd. ITC Shinigami wear gold shoulder patches, black obi, and a patch depicting a gold trident on a black background. Dar Hmida is the department head. Grounds The 2nd Division is located towards the center of the Gotei, up on a hill towards the north gate of the Seireitei. The only way to get to and from the barracks are a set of four famous stairways known as the Dai Burūmu Kaidan (第ブルーム階段, 4th Bloom Staircases). On the grounds, the 2nd holds the average military buildings, including offices, quarters and barracks for officers and enlisted, a chow hall, and training grounds. The 2nd also has specialized facilities for its special missions, the courier offices which house the largest printing facilities in the Gotei, as well as the Gotei Intelligence Offices. Separate from the rest of the Division is the Onmitsukidō facility, a smaller building that houses the special facilities of the Onmitsukidō. The 2nd's barracks were relatively undamaged in the invasion, and thanks to the wealth of the Tachibana Clan, the damage fixed quickly. The barracks continue to be the most luxurious in the Gotei, with heated floors and automatic doors thanks to Tachibana Jun's wealth. Jun decided to upgrade the barracks during her original captaincy to reward her subordinates, who she considered the hardest working soldiers in the Gotei. The Division also houses the Ujimushi no Su (蛆虫の巣, Nest of Maggots) under the hill the rest of the division resides on, which continues to house some of the Gotei's most dangerous criminals. Notable Members Recruitment Following tradition, Shinigami that excel at stealth and clandestine arts are recruited into the 2nd, as well as individuals that excel at close-hand combat. Captain Altajin is the head of the Onmitsukidō, and as such hand-picks members of the 2nd to join the stealth force. Trivia *Captain Altajin's predecessor was the one who linked the Onmitsukidō to the Division, and tradition held that the two branches are very closely linked. *Captain Tachibana engraved the Tachibana Clan's emblem inside the meeting hall, signifying the link between her family and the 2nd Division. Category:Snakes-on-a-plane